


Sick x Day

by DecemberCamie



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecemberCamie/pseuds/DecemberCamie
Summary: "A kiss on the forehead—erases misery.I kiss your forehead."
— Maria Tsvetaeva





	

His cell vibrates and Killua snatches it before it can make a sound.

“Hello?” Killua mumbles into the phone.

“Brother!”

He pauses, a gentle smile spreading across his face. “Alluka. It’s good to hear your voice.”

She giggles and Killua’s chest swells at the simple sound. She says happily, “You too! I haven’t heard from you in a while, so I was worried. How are you doing?”

“Well, _I’m_ fine.” He squints in the dim light. There’s a tea pot on the stove filled with water. It’s not boiling yet, but it should get there soon.

“Why did you say it like that?”

He runs his free hand through his bangs. “Gon’s sick.”

“Gon is- he’s sick?! But, he never gets sick! He’s like you that way.”

“Tell me about it. But we were fighting someone during a Hunter job and she used this weird Nen power thing- anyway. Her Nen somehow gives victims fatal illnesses and she hit Gon with it.”

Alluka inhales sharply and Killua quickly says, “He’s fine! He’s okay, he’s not going to die or anything. I promise.”

“Did you get him checked out?!” Alluka asks, voice tight with worry.

“Yeah. ‘Course we did.” Killua lowers the temperature on the stove and reaches for the cupboard where the cups are. It’s a bit of a challenge in the dark, but he manages. “Both another Hunter and an actual doctor looked him over already.”

“And?”

“And Gon’s bizarrely strong immune system paired with his own Nen saved him from the worst of it. He’s just got a bad case of the flu or something. It sucks that he still got sick but he should be okay in two days, give or take.”

“Oh.” He hears Alluka’s sigh of relief through the static. “I’m glad. Thank goodness Gon got his Nen back to protect him. Can you imagine what would’ve happened if he lost his Nen forever?”

“Mm,” Killua hums distractedly. He finds the mug Gon likes the most- the one with tiny whales and foxes on it, the same one Killua had bought him for his birthday a year ago- and places it on the counter.

He shifts his phone to his other ear as Alluka asks, “So what have you been doing while Gon’s been ill?”

“Just trying to make him comfortable, really. I’m making him tea now. Hopefully that’ll help.”

“I’m sure it will. You were always so good with me whenever I got sick during our travels.”

Killua’s lips quirk at the hidden smile in her tone. He adds a teabag and pours the hot water into the cup, saying quietly, “I tried my best. You got sick a lot, though.”

“That was just because my body wasn’t used to being in a lot of new places. You can’t blame yourself for that.”

“I wasn’t; I just wish you weren’t feeling so crappy all the time. I know it wasn’t fun for you.”

Killua gently sets the tea pot back down and checks the digital clock. Four-thirty in the morning. Even _he_ wouldn’t stay up this late on a normal day. But this was a special circumstance. And it wasn’t like he could’ve slept anyway with Gon practically hacking up a lung the whole night.

A garbled coughing sound echoes down the hallway. Killua straightens, gripping his phone tighter. Gon must’ve woken back up.

“Alluka, I have to go pretty soon,” he says regretfully.

“M’kay. We can talk again after Gon’s better.”

“Yeah, that sounds good. Is there anything you want to tell me before I hang up?”

“Umm. Not really? Bisky and Palm are very kind and patient with me. They’ve been a big help with developing my Nen. I think I’ll catch up to you soon!”

Killua snorts, unable to stop himself in time, and Alluka makes an irritated sound.

“I’m serious!” she insists.

“Yeah, okay, maybe in a couple of years. But, Alluka-” he says over her annoyed huff, “- I’m sorry, I really have to get back to Gon now. He sounds like he’s dying.”

“That’s fine, go help Gon! Oh, and tell him I said to feel better soon! You won’t forget, right?”

Killua rolls his eyes, which is silly considering the fact that she can’t even see him. “Duh. I love you, okay? Talk to you soon.”

“Bye, Brother!” she chirps. “Text me!”

“Sure thing. Bye.”

He presses the ‘Off’ button on his phone and lets out a long breath. Guilt twists his stomach in knots; he didn’t mean to put Alluka off like that. But Gon being as ill as he was had monopolized Killua’s attention for the past couple of days and he’d totally forgotten to respond to most of his sister’s messages.

Alluka had understood, as Killua knew she would, but that didn’t mean he was okay with not talking with her or hearing how she was doing. He’d promised her before he’d reunited with Gon that he would keep in contact with her no matter what happened, and he intended on keeping that promise.

He will do better the moment Gon is well again, Killua tells himself with a nod. Until then, though, he has a very sick best friend to take care of.

Killua picks up the cup filled with tea and slowly pads out of the kitchen. He keeps a watchful eye on the water in the cup, careful not to spill it onto his hand. The last thing he needs is a burn.

Another round of bone-rattling coughs make its way through the door crack as he reaches their bedroom. Gon’s cough ends in a low moan of pain, and Killua’s heart breaks at the sound. He squeezes his eyes shut and grits his teeth; he would do anything to make Gon healthy again. But for now, all they could do was wait it out.

Killua steels himself. Then he nudges the door with his shoulder and silently steps into their shared bedroom.

His eyes immediately land on the limp form of Gon Freecss; the young adult is curled into himself as he lays shivering on the bed, sheets ending at his waist like he couldn’t muster the energy to pull them up any higher. His eyes are closed and his face is lax and pale in a way that made him nearly unrecognizable to anyone who knew him.

“Gon,” Killua breathes. He drops the cup onto the nearby dresser and rushes over to the bedside.

He leans on the mattress, one knee on the sheets as he bends over his best friend. Killua presses his hand to Gon’s burning forehead. It’s hot, but nothing worse than what it’s been for the last couple of hours.

Killua slumps backwards with a sigh. Thank god. He’d been so worried when he saw Gon just lying there like that-

“Killua?”

He jumps at the weak voice. He blinks to find Gon looking up at him, gold eyes bleary and unfocussed.

Killua gives Gon a small smile. “Hey. How’re you doing?”

Gon shrugs but even that in and of itself is pathetically pitiful. “’M ‘kay. I got scared when I woke up and d-didn’t feel you beside me anymore.” He shudders again and clenches one hand into a fist.

“Oh, Gon, I’m sorry.” Killua brushes Gon’s hair away from his sweaty forehead. “I’m sorry. I went to get some tea for you.”

“Tea?” Gon whispered.

“Mhm. I thought it might make you feel better. Do you want to try it?”

Gon frowns, considering Killua’s offer. Killua prompts, “Maybe just a little? You’ve hardly eaten anything. It would be good if you got something into your stomach, y’know.”

Gon pales- obviously remembering when he’d thrown up for nearly two hours straight yesterday- and shakes his head violently.

Killua continues to pet Gon’s hair soothingly as Gon buries his face into the sheets. He says softly, “That’s okay, I won’t force you. We can leave it for later if-”

Gon catches Killua’s wrist and Killua’s voice dies in his throat.

“Don’t go,” Gon mumbles. “Stay with me.”

Killua’s heart flips.

“Please?” Gon adds quietly. He looks up at Killua through thick, brown lashes.

Killua’s insides melt and his mouth goes dry. Those classic puppy eyes are enough to shrink Killua’s willpower to the size of a pea on any chosen day, and it’s even worse when Gon’s in a fever haze like he is now. Killua takes a deep breath.

He says quietly, “Stupid. Do you really think I’d go anywhere else?”

Gon instantly tugs on Killua’s arm and Killua finds himself falling face-forward onto their bed. He twists last second, landing on his back with a startled gasp. Gon craws on top of him before he can even catch his breath.

Killua grunts as Gon drops gracelessly onto his chest. “Ugh, Gon. You’re _heavy.”_

“Ngh,” is all Gon says.

Killua wrinkles his nose as Gon’s hair tickles his chin. Gon really does weigh a ton but it’s nothing Killua hasn’t dealt with before. And he’d normally be embarrassed over Gon’s blatant show of affection but…well, he’s sick. Killua really doesn’t mind indulging Gon when he’s _this_ out of it.

Another tremor has Gon’s nails digging into Killua’s upper arms. His breath fades out into a wheeze that Killua feels all the way down to his toes.

Killua automatically lifts one hand to rub circles into Gon’s back.

“You okay?” he asks even though he knows the answer.

Gon’s face twists in pain. “No,” he sniffs miserably. “Everything hurts so bad. Even swallowing. Even breathing.”

Killua grits his teeth. He hates this, seeing Gon so completely unhappy. And the worst part is that he can’t do a thing about it.

Well…maybe there is one thing.

Killua shifts a little, earning him a low whine from his sickly friend. Killua angles his head and presses his lips to Gon’s forehead in a simple kiss.

“You’re gonna be okay, Gon,” he swears softly into hot, caramel skin. “I promise.”

Gon sighs. “I know. I have you.”

Killua’s muscles lock in place. He stares down at Gon and Gon gives him a feeble grin.

Without stopping to think, Killua crushes Gon to his chest.

“Ah, Killua.” Gon’s voice is muffled but he finally sounds somewhat happy for the first time in days.

“Shut up and go to sleep, Gon,” Killua orders him and Gon laughs quietly. Killua’s cheeks burn and his whole body is on fire like _he’s_ the one with the fever and not Gon.

If this is how it feels to be sick, Killua’s glad he’ll never have to deal with these stupid symptoms ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own HunterxHunter.
> 
> Fic for the wonderful sketchxhunter on tumblr who requested a fic with this prompt! She is absolutely wonderful and a fantastic artist so please go check her stuff out!!!
> 
> Thank you for reading! I wrote this in one day so I'm sorry if there's any mistakes. And I swear I didn't mean to start another fic title with the letter 's', it sort of just happened ^^; 
> 
> Oh, and I hope you guys all have a wonderful holiday season if you're celebrating anything! :) I'm so lucky to have really amazing readers and I really appreciate all the feedback I've gotten from my fics over the past couple of months!!! I can't say thank you enough <3
> 
> [Link to my tumblr!](http://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/)


End file.
